Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various electronic components have been proposed and put to practical use, and the performance required of these electronic components has also been increasing. Particularly, the electronic components have been required to maintain long term performance even under a severe use environment. Such a requirement is also directed to light emitting devices including a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED). That is, in the fields of general lighting and in-vehicle lighting, the performance required of the light emitting devices is increasing every day, and further high output (high brightness) and high reliability are required. Furthermore, supply in low price is also required while such high performance is maintained.
Particularly in backlights used for liquid crystal televisions, general lighting devices, and the like, good design is highly recommended, demands for smaller thickness is particularly high, and further, manufacturing of such products at the lowest possible cost, have become important tasks.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174371 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-212509 disclose a method of thinning a direct-type backlight by combining a reflecting plate with a half mirror having the reflectance partially controlled.